Maximum Ride, the story of her life
by Angel Of Death00
Summary: a little story for people that like Max. Rated m for cussing words, will have Fang, Max, Ella, Nudge and the rest of the flock.


I don't own Maximum Ride.

My mom had this great idea of moving to some place in California. We lived in Phoenix and I had to leave all of my friends that I have ever met. My name is Maximum Ride, call me anything other than Max and you will lose your ability to do anything for at least 6 months. I am fourteen, black haired, and was labeled as an emo because of the way I dressed and who I hung out with, and the type of music I like to listen to. I have a sister named Ella and she is the exact opposite of my. My mode of transportation is a 1970 dodge Challenger that is black with blood red twin stripes and blood red rims. I had my brother change the 426 hemi into a v-12 boxer engine with leg pipes. I also have a Kawasaki j concept in black and red. I had to come back to my house two times and get my stuff. When I got to the airport, I went to buy my ticket because I had to stay and pack all of my stuff.

_TIMESKIP_

When I got to our new house, I went right to my garage and got my car out and went to check out the school and the parks. When I got out of my car at one of the parks, somebody came out and tried to steal my wallet out of my hand, and when I tried to follow, the guy pulled out a knife, and I screamed when a guy came out of the shadows, and he attacked the guy that was taking my wallet, and got stabbed in the process. I pulled out my phone and called the police and asked for an ambulance. When they came they came they asked my what had happened and I told them that the guy that was laying on the ground tried to take my wallet and after I screamed the guy on the stretcher came out and got me my wallet back and I noticed the ambulance was about to leave so I asked the officer if I could ride with the guy that got my wallet back and they actually said that I could and I was running towards the ambulance when I stopped and the back door opened and the paramedic allowed me to climb in. When I called my mom she asked my where I was and I told her that I was in the hospital and that I was almost robbed and that I gave my keys to the police officer that responded and she said that she was on her way to the hospital now. I told the police officer that came along that my mom was coming and she said that she would talk to her went she arrived.

_TIMESKIP_

When I woke up, my mom was standing over me, and asked me if I was ok. And when I said I was she said she had to go take care of Ella. After she left I heard the bed move a little bit, and I turned around and saw that the kid that got stabbed sitting up.

"Hey thanks for stopping that guy, but why did you even help me?" I asked him with a curious tone, "you don't even know me."

"I thought that you where beautiful, by the way names Fang and nice car."

That shocked me because nobody has ever told me that I was beautiful before. I didn't think that anybody would like me. The reason that I thought that was because people always told me that I was ugly and that nobody would ever think that I was beautiful. I know you can never listen to people that say stuff like that, but the sad thing is that I was thinking that myself.

When I walked into school the next day, I saw Fang, and I walked up to him and said thank you and said that my name was Max. This was my first day in the school so I went to the office and got my schedule, which looked like this

Science

History

L.A.

Lunch

Gym

Math

Well, it turned out that Fang and I had all of the same classes, and first period was Science. I thought that meant that we had to dissect a frog, but for all of my classes, we did nothing accept talking and introducing each other.

After first period this red headed chick came over to Fang and me and told me that I must stay away form her boyfriend.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you stuck up bitch!"

"Buy the way he looked when he came over here you are most defiantly NOT his girlfriend, I bet he doesn't even like you," I snapped right back at her, "buy the way, my name isn't bitch, it is Max."

Fang's friend Iggy came over to us and said that I just won against the queen bee.

"Wow, and you got Fang to speak all of his words for the rest of the year!"

"I didn't run out of words, it is the fact that I don't like very many people and I can easily connect with Maxie here," Fang replied earning one of my very famous death glares when he called me maxie.

"Yep, because we both are emotionless bricks," I joked with him.

"You just got Fang to laugh, which I have been trying to do all of my life!" Iggy exclaimed.

The rest of the day flew by, and after last period, and when I was going to the bus, Fang asked if I wanted him to take me home, and I said yes. But when I got into the car, Fangs phone rang and he got a worried look on his face and I could hear some of what was being said.

"Fang, you need to come home right away and talk to your sister, she will not come out of her room and she said that she would jump out the window if I tried to come in her room," Fangs mom said.

Sorry, I have got to go home," Fang said to me

When we got to his house, his mom was standing out side.

"First off, what took you so long, and who is this?" His mom pointed at me.

"A friend of mine, leave her alone, now where is Nudge?"

"Upstairs just like I told you," she replied in a duh tone

"Come on Max, you aren't staying with her alone," fang basically ordered me to follow.

When I went up stairs, I saw Fang walk into a room, and I went to follow him in when he came out with his sister. We all went down the stairs, and got in his car so that he could take Nudge to a friend's house. After we had dropped her off, Fang asked me if I wanted to go to the movies.

"I will have to ask my mom if I can, but I would like to," I said to him.

"Mom can I go to the movies with my friend?" I asked my mom through the mouthpiece of my phone.

"Can I meet him first?" my mom questioned, "Just to be sure that he is nice."

"Sure mom," I said back to her.

"Fang, can we go to my house so my mom can meet you?"

Twenty minutes later Fang pulled up into my driveway to meet my mom.

My mom had made a fresh batch of cookies just for us to eat and talk. "Max, can I talk to you please?" mom took me into the hallway, "isn't this the kid that stopped that robber?"

"Yes he is," I replied to my mom in an annoyed tone.

"I think that he would be a good person to hang out with." Now that surprised me a lot because she never used to like my friends when we lived in Arizona.

While Fang and I were going to the movies, one of my favorite songs by Black Veil Brides started playing and I started singing,

Savior

I never meant to be the one  
Who kept you from the dark  
But now I know my wounds are sewn  
Because of who you are  
I will take this burden on  
And become the holy one  
But remember I am human  
And I'm bound to sing this song

So hear my voice remind you not to bleed  
I'm here,

Saviour will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm

So here I write my lullaby  
To all the lonely ones  
Remember as you learn to try  
To be the one you love  
So I can take this pen  
And teach you how to live  
What is left unsaid  
The greatest gift I give

So hear my voice remind you not to bleed  
I'm here,

Saviour will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm

_[Violin solo]_

Saviour will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm

When I hear your cries  
Praying for light  
I will be there

When I hear your cries  
Praying for light  
I will be there

I will be there!  
I will always be there!

I will be there!

When I finished, Fang had pulled over the car and was looking at me like I was a goddess, which I could've gotten used to. After we saw the movie, which was to be honest, I thought was stupid.

"Max, can I ask you a question?" Fang pleaded

"Yes?" I asked with caution in my voice

"One of the reasons I asked you to come here today was to see if I was right, which I was, but the question I wanted to ask is…" He paused, " is will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked but my heart was skipping beats, and my breath got really deep. "Ye…"

"Never mind," Fang cut me off.

"Fang, I was going to say yes!" I exclaimed

"Really?"

"Yes!"

So that night it was official, I have my very first boyfriend. At school the next day Lissa saw me getting out of Fang's car and came running up to me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my boyfriend?" she screeched

Fang came up behind me and said, "actually, she is my girlfriend, not you."

"your cheating on me with this slut?"

That is when I broke her nose, right then and then, "bitch I am not a slut, if you want a prime example of one, look in the mirror." I snapped at her.

I ended up getting suspended because I broke her nose and them slammed her face against the car.

"Max, what happened at school?" my mom asked

"The bitch called my a slut, even though I have only ever had one boyfriend."

"Who was/is this boyfriend?"

"Lastnight, Fang asked me out and I said yes."

My mom sounded pleased that it was somebody that she already knew I liked. Fang took me out to a new fancy restraunt. The least expencive thing on the menu was $50. The total bill was $160 because I bought a steak just like him, but he bought a dessert for us. After that, we went to see a consert for bvb! Awsome singing went on that night and Fang finally kissed my at the consert, and my heart went 15,000 miles per hour! I pressed back into the kiss. When I finally got home it was 10:30 and my mom was waiting for me.

"Where were you?"

"Out with Fang at dinner and a consert."

"Haven't I told you that you need to be home by 9:30 when you go out?"

I felt like I was being interrogated by my mom and all I did was hang out with Fang my boyfriend.

"Yes mom, you have but I was with Fang and I know that he will protect me."

When I went to my room, my phone started buzzing and I pulled it out and there was a text from Fang. It read:

**Hey beautiful I wanted to tell you I love you and sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite ;p.**

So I responded that if they do bite me, you will be the one helping me kill all of them.

Fang's next text said, **Are you free tomorrow?**

I texted back yep.

He texted back and said **Wear something nice, like a dress.**

I responded I don't have any dresses.

Fang texted back **You do now.**

When I got up the next day I saw that Fang texted me and told me to be ready by 12:00 and it was already 11:30.

"ELLA I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Ella came running down the stairs and she asked what I needed help with.

"Fang is coming over at noon and he told me to look beautiful and put on a dress, but the problem is I don't have any dresses."

That is when my phone buzzed, and it was a text from Fang, **Look in front of your front door:P**

When I did, I saw a box, grabbed it came back in the house and opened it. It was a long black dress with a pair of matching fingerless gloves.(pictures on my profile.)

"Well, the dress problem is taken car of, but your hair nails and make-up still need to be done," Ella said getting exited because she has always wanted to dress me up,"I guess I can do them for you."

"Thanks Ella!" I hugged her as I said this.


End file.
